One or more example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a memory device including a repair circuit and/or a repair method thereof. More particularly, to a memory device including a repair circuit for effectively repairing a defective cell, and/or a repair method thereof.
Memory devices have a wide range of applications in a variety of electronic products, for example, computers or mobile systems. The fast development of multimedia has recently led to a demand for high-capacity compact memory devices. Accordingly, as memory devices become smaller and highly integrated, the number of defective cells of memory devices has greatly increased. Such an increase in the number of defective cells causes a reduction in production yield of memory devices and makes it difficult to secure a high memory capacity. In addition, a plurality of additional spare cells are necessary for repairing defective cells, which makes it much more difficult to realize high-capacity compact storage memory devices.